


I Wish You Wouldn't Yell

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Apologies, Caboose talks to a prostitue, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Modern AU, Relationship Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes their words hurt Caboose and it's hard to make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Wouldn't Yell

**Author's Note:**

> They're my OT3 but Grimmons is my OTP.

  The night had begun alright. Caboose started dinner and either Tucker or Church jumped in frantically. Dinner was good too, filled with stories and laughter. Then Caboose knocked a vase off the counter. "God fucking dammit." Church mumbled at the mess. 

  "I'm sorry, Church." Caboose went to pick up the glass and cut his hand. "Ah!" He yelped, cradling his hand. Tucker held his wrist and brought it over the sink.

  "Do you ever fucking think?" He asked the blue, beginning to sweep up the shattered peices. Tucker sighed.

  "It's not all his fault, Church." Tucker defended, switching the faucet on. Church groaned.

  "Here we go again! Caboose did nothing wrong." He mocked, throwing the broom at the aqua soldier who was shielding Caboose. Tucker caught it and threw it to the side. "Why don't you ever think _I'm_ right?" 

  "Dude why the fuck is this such a big deal?" Tucker yelled back. Caboose flinched at the rising voices. "I don't always take his side!" Church scoffed.

  "Please I'm sorry." Caboose mumbled, and Church turned to glare at him. Tucker backed up into him to block him from Church. 

  "Don't you fucking dare." Tucker stepped forward making Church back up. "Cause if you hurt him I'll hurt you."  He growled. It was silent until Church smacked Tucker and stomped to his individual room, instead of the room they'd been sharing.

  "Tucker-"

  "Leave me the fuck alone, Caboose." Tucker ordered, stalking off to his room. Caboose shut off the water, wiping his eyes. Both of them were mad. Caboose grabbed his hat, baseball cap to be specific, and opened the door. He shut it quietly, being met with a cold breeze.

* * *

  Tucker and Church entered the living room holding hands. "Hey, Caboose, let's watch a movie." Church called out, being met with silence. "Holy shit it's freezing-" He looked to the door that had blown open. 

  "Caboose?" Tucker said nervously, squeezing Church's hand. "Oh god, he must've left." Tucker scrambled and picked up the dark blue jacket he hadn't taken. "Oh, Church it's all my fault."

  "Why what'd you do?" Church asked nervously. Tucker was sweating, nervously checking out the door, the sky was now a black inky color an stars littered the air. 

  "I left him all alone, I-I-I need to find him. He's alone Church. Someone's gonna hurt him- Oh god someone probably already has." Church held him and brought him to face Church. 

  "We will find him. It will be fine." Church assured, pulling his jacket on and throwing Tucker's to him. He grabbed the keys to their car and pulling Tucker along. They sped along, Tucker gripping Church's hand and frantically trying to call Caboose.

* * *

  Caboose had met a nice lady. "Hey hun, you look a little lonely." Caboose looked up from the bench. "Wanna spend a little time together?"

  "No thanks, I have to be sad because Tucker and Church are sad." He smiled sadly. She raised an eyebrow.

  "Ain't you a breath of fresh air?" She grinned, taking a seat next to him. "So you lost or somethin'?"

  "I am." He said quietly, shivering. They were both quiet. "Nice lady?"

  "Yeah huh?"

  "Have you ever had a problem with someone you love?" He asked quietly. She chuckled.

  "More than you have kid." She mumbled, lighting a cigarette, and her lighter illuminated her worn and tired eyes. "Whatever you do, even if it's not your fault, you say yer sorry. And if they aren't a shitty person they'll say sorry too, and you tell them you forgive them, not that it's ok."

  He nodded. "Wow your smart!" 

  She shrugged, "What can I say?" She threw the cigarette on the ground, stomping with her heel. "Do you wanna go home?" 

  "Not with you, sorry." Caboose mumbled. She rolled her eyes with a laugh.

  "I mean I'll bring you to the bus stop and you can go home." 

  "Ok!" He exclaimed, following her to the station where she gave him money and sent him off. 

* * *

  Tucker and Church had barely fallen onto the couch when the doorbell rang. Caboose opened the door and was immediately tackled with hugs and showered in kisses. "Oh my god Caboose, _where have you been_? We've been worried sick." Tucker questions.

  "I'm so sorry I yelled at you Caboo. Please don't ever leave us like that again." Church began to pull him up and carry him to the couch. "We love you so much." 

  "I'm sorry too. And it's o- I mean I forgive you." He smiles at both of them. "I met this really nice lady, but she smoked. Anyways she helped me get home and she was really smart."

  Church and Tucker exchanged looks. "You didn't give her money right?" Tucker asked, nuzzling Caboose's neck.

   "Nope." He leaned back and brought them close. "I love you." 

  "I love you too." Church and Tucker grinned holding Caboose like he would disappear if they didn't.

  "So how about a movie?"

 

 


End file.
